


Extraterrestrial Anatomical Anomalies

by sailormomotaros



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, here there be alien dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormomotaros/pseuds/sailormomotaros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fact of the universe being so big and wide and populated with so many different organisms is that it leads to differences; some minutely small, and others bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraterrestrial Anatomical Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say about this but if you're interested in speculated alien tentacle dicks then you're in the right place.

"Captain," Joe says a little stiffly, bracing himself against the wall, shivering faintly. "Look- you know, I really don't want to surprise you- with something you're not willing to deal with." His cautions do nothing to stop the soft press of kisses down Joe's stomach as Marvelous slides down his body and drops to his knees, eyes flashing with challenge as he glances up through his lashes at Joe. He lingers with his mouth over Joe's waistband, eyes burning and glued to his, and Joe doesn't have the heart to continue his warnings.

A fact of the universe being so big and wide and populated with so many different organisms is that it leads to differences; some minutely small, and others bigger. The five of them may all have strains of the humanoid tendency about them, but they have their own peculiarities. Marvelous's two hearts beat strong and fast, and he burns through food like no one else, his system requiring more fuel. Luka has insisted on showing him the small fangs that grow at the back of her mouth multiple times, saying boastfully that they're a sign that you've come of age, a lingering trait of more feral ancestors. Gai once commented that humans have something like that too, and was given a quick snapped retort that it’s not _anything_ like a human thing. Joe's own quirk is down below, a particular organ that's strained enough pants to make Marvelous make absolutely lewd eyes at him more than once, and it'll be the first time he's deigned to let the other man see it.

The press of Marvelous’s lips is harsh and enthusiastic as he lavishes kisses over Joe’s stomach, his hands occupied undoing Joe’s pants. When he pulls back to get a good look at his task, Joe is rather surprised when his jaw doesn't drop straight to the floor. The small cluster of slicked blue-tinged tentacles practically spill out, already eager and aroused, and Marvelous merely takes a short, somewhat dumb-founded moment to watch them, eyes popping a little. Joe wets his lips before he says "If you don't want to, then seriously, it's fine." 

Marvelous looks up at him, hair rumpled from where Joe dragged his fingers through it earlier and face flushed in a very pleasing way. He just flashes his first mate a lopsided grin, saying "What, y'think I'm one to back down from a challenge?" With that short assurance he's leaning back in to ghost his fingers over one of the tentacles in a caress, getting a better look at them as they reach out toward his face. One leaves a shining wet trail over his cheek where it brushes it. Marvelous just grins, turning his head to brush his lips experimentally over one of the more bold ones, and Joe feels his touch acutely, giving a soft and shuddering breath and leaning more weight against the wall.

Joe’s thoughts are further drawn downward by a sudden sensation. A wet, warm drag of tongue over the largest of the cluster of organs. He looks down, and he flushes as he's met with the sight of Marvelous licking along the length of a tentacle, his head bobbing slightly and earrings glinting faintly in the catch of the light as he moves. Joe can't help the noise that escapes him; a moan, low and trembling. His eyes are glued to Marvelous's mouth and the way one of the smaller tentacles caresses his cheek, the organs blindly seeking out warmth and attention. Marvelous slides his tongue over the tip of the largest tentacle once, twice, then three times, and then he's engulfing it into his mouth, the play of his fingers over the thick base maddeningly pleasurable. The motions make Joe squirm and cant his hips forward unthinkingly, but at a choked noise from Marvelous, Joe quickly stops cold and withdraws, mortified. He peers down at the man and mutters "Sorry," huskily, but Marvelous only looks offended for a moment before he works his jaw and huffs and shakes his head. 

"It's fine-" His captain says easily, grin flashing. His mouth is back on the tentacle within moments, much faster than Joe was expecting, and Joe's hips tremble as he wills himself not to choke him again. A sudden and harsh tug on one of his smaller tentacles makes Joe wince, and he hears the wet slap and muffled noise of indignation before he looks down. He has to will himself very hard not to laugh at the sight of Marvelous sitting back and staring at the tentacle that just smacked him with deep offense and bewilderment. "It slapped me," he says, injured. 

Joe has to take a deep breath, willing his face to stay straight, before he says evenly "You have to be more gentle- with the little ones." 

Marvelous grumbles under his breath, but his fingers slide more gently over the wronged tentacle as he leans in again. Joe relaxes back against the wall, shivering a little and tipping his head down to watch Marvelous. He’s done this for Marvelous before, more than once, and it’s a little strange, the shift. Marvelous, his captain, on his knees and Joe up here, bracing himself against the nearest solid surface, his fingers curled into Marvelous’s hair. As Marvelous sucks at the tentacle in his mouth, the other, smaller ones reach out to brush over his cheek and prod at his lips, seeking more stimulation. Joe gives a breathed moan when Marvelous parts his lips further and fits two more in, but the furrow in his brow makes Joe give pause, concerned. He pointedly tips Marvelous’s head up, opening his mouth to tell Marvelous not to be a show-off and hurt himself, and his captain’s eyes flash with heat and a deep stubbornness. He still considers telling him to be careful, but Joe’s words die in his throat when Marvelous gives a hard suck that pulls a groan from him instead. He finds his attention admittedly arrested by the sight of Marvelous on his knees, his mouth full and eyes bright and heated, and he can only stare as Marvelous tips his head down again to focus on his task.

It’s only a few minutes more of Marvelous’s tongue working the slicked tentacles in his mouth and fingers gently squeezing and caressing the others before Joe trembles and cries out, his orgasm crashing over him. His eyes squeezed shut, he can fuzzily feel Marvelous’s lips brushing over the hyper-sensitive organs in small kisses, the drag of his shirt up his back as he slides down the wall. He grips the kneeling man’s shoulders blindly, and everything is still a pleasurable haze as Marvelous’s hands sides up to his waist to drag him down with him to the floor. Joe shudders softly, his tentacles curling back to tuck away again, and he gives himself a moment to breathe before he cracks his eyes open to look at Marvelous. He’s working his jaw idly and looking at Joe with a soft, fond expression, which shifts quickly into a smirk when he says “And you didn’t think I could handle it.”

“I never said that,” Joe says neutrally, leaning forward to wipe a slick trail of fluid from the corner of Marvelous’s grinning mouth. “You could do anything you set your mind to, I’m sure.”

“You were thinking it.”

“Maybe.”


End file.
